The present invention relates in general to the storage of nuclear fuel elements and more particularly to a rack for the storing of spent nuclear fuel elements in a pool for a nuclear power plant.
Heretofore, racks for nuclear fuel elements were formed from standard members, such as angle bars, I-beams, T-shaped members and channel members. Such racks were manufactured by General Electric Company, Combustion Engineering Company, Inc., PAR Systems, Speedway Machine and Tool Co., Inc., and others. Racks in which upright enclosures have fuel elements disposed therein and which form pockets for receiving high neutron absorbers are disclosed in a patent application filed by Herbert J. Rubinstein, et al., Ser. No. 595,444, filed July 11, 1975, for Rack For Storing Spent Fuel Elements and in a patent application filed by Herbert J. Rubinstein, et al., Ser. No. 612,533, filed Sept. 11, 1975, for Rack For Storing Spent Nuclear Fuel Elements. The assignee of the present application is also the assignee of the aforementioned patent applications.
The fuel racks sold by PAR, Programmed and Remote Systems Corp., of St. Paul, Minn. appear to employ jacks for the leveling of racks storing spent nuclear fuel elements, which appear to be disposed at the four corners of the rack.
In pools for nuclear power plants, the floor thereof is generally uneven due to the unevenness of the pool liner or the concrete floor below the pool liner. Notwithstanding, it is essential that the spent fuel elements in the rack be maintained in an upright position. Thus, the spent fuel elements preferably should not rest directly on the floor of the pool, since the floor of the pool is generally uneven. Additionally, the racks with the enclosures installed herein may have a tendency to be damaged during transportation and also are rather cumbersome to ship.